opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WHO IS THE REAL BARRACK OBAMA?
by Jaxhawk UNMASKING THE REAL OBAMA http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R8VzYedusrI/AAAAAAAACa4/hSmYr-_cl6g/s1600-h/faarakhan.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R8VsaOduspI/AAAAAAAACao/tlMCGF8scf0/s1600-h/candidates08.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R8VsaedusqI/AAAAAAAACaw/KrBiIc32B9M/s1600-h/cash-cow.jpg Senator Barrack Hussein Obama presents himself as a populist whose concern is with the "common" man. In reality his idea of the common man is a man in every impoverished country in the world. Just a few weeks ago, on the 12th of February, Accuracy in Media reported about the single piece of signature legislation Obama has introduced in his two years in the Senate. The Bill if passed would mandate the spending of 845 billion dollars of tax payers money to eradicate poverty. It also mandates that future American Presidents bring US in line with UN mandates on the percentage of National GNP we give to fight poverty! "A nice-sounding bill called the "Global Poverty Act," sponsored by Democratic presidential candidate and Senator Barack Obama, is up for a Senate vote on Thursday and could result in the imposition of a global tax on the United States. The bill, which has the support of many liberal religious groups, makes levels of U.S. foreign aid spending subservient to the dictates of the United Nations". So far Obama's bill has only six co-sponsors. They are Senators Maria Cantwell, Dianne Feinstein, Richard Lugar, Richard Durbin, Chuck Hagel and Robert Menendez. But it appears that Biden and Obama see passage of this bill as a way to highlight Democratic Party priorities in the Senate. During President Bush's two terms he has authorized, by signing foriegn aid bills, more money to eradicate poverty than any other President since the Marshall Plan. Even these increases, however, will not be enough to satisfy the requirements of the Obama bill. A global tax will certainly be necessary to force American taxpayers to provide the money. Obama has molded himself into the modern day version of the Messia. The crown prince of niceness, bravely denouncing divisiveness, condemning controversy, eulogizing unity, and retelling his feel-good life story about how he, the child of a black scholar from Kenya and a white mother from Kansas, grew up to be editor of the Harvard Law Review. However, Obama cherishes every cause for complaint he can discern against white folks. He is constantly distressed at being half-white. Obama says he “ceased to advertise my mother’s race at the age of twelve or thirteen, when I began to suspect that by doing so I was ingratiating myself to whites,” even though he surely realizes that his media-sensation status stems from how much white people love highly accomplished blacks who speak with white accents. He would’t be a the Media's favorite candidate for President if he were not part black. His penchant for his "blackness is shown in the people he uses as mentors. Reverend Jeremiah Wright, the man who until recently was Obama's Pastor and spiritual advisor. This man of the cloth has written many times about his admiration for Louis Farrakhan. Farrakhan is notorious for his hatred of white people and particularly Jews, and has said: - “They call (Hezbollah) terrorists, I call them freedom fighters. No one asks why they would do such a thing. Why would they do such a thing? What has driven them to this point? That’s what the UN, the U.S. and Europe doesn’t want to deal with because the Zionists have control in England, in Europe, in the United States and around the world.” - “The white man is our mortal enemy, and we cannot accept him. I will fight to see that vicious beast go down into the lake of fire prepared for him from the beginning, that he never rise again to give any innocent black man, woman or child the hell that he has delighted in pouring on us for 400 years.” Speaking to thousands of members of the Nation of Islam at their annual convention Sunday in Chicago, Minister Louis Farrakhan praised presidential candidate Sen. Barack Obama as the only hope for healing the nation's racial divisions . Farrakhan compared Obama to Fard Muhammad saying, “A black man with a white mother became a savior to us. A black man with a white mother could turn out to be one who can lift America from her fall.” Obama is still a member of Trinity United Church of Christ, an Afrocentric church that preaches what the New York Times calls Black liberation theology. A good question to ask is why does he continue to affiliate with a church, a pastor, that honors Louis Farrakhan, a man who called Judaism “a gutter religion,” the Pope an “Antichrist” and Adolf Hitler “a wickedly great man,” and said that “White people are potential humans - they haven’t evolved yet”? DO YOU WANT THIS MAN IN THE OVAL OFFICE __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 27, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: FARRAKHAN Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions Category: RACISM Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.